What if
by SlytPuff
Summary: He was a very beautiful teenager, he was neatly dressed his hair that is brunet was perfectly placed not a single strand out of place, but his caramel eyes were sad and empty, it was as if he didn't knew this picture was taken, and I search for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Well this is my first Death Note fanfic, and I am actually quite new in this Animy, now only at episode 7, so please don't burn me to death.**

 **DISCLAIMER: FOR THE WHOLE FANFIC I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE.**

What if Light finds the Death Note, but never a Shinigami? What if he doesn't want a perfect world, but rather a save world? What if he admits to be Kira, to L, but L doesn't arrest him?  
What if L decides to help him heal from a traumatic childhood?

How would their lives be different?

 **Just the prologue.  
Please review. **

**Love  
Rainbowc**


	2. Chapter 2

Light struggles against the boy that was pinning him down. He couldn't move much but this was bad. He heard his mother pained screams when she was killed, he hears his own scream when the boy above him trust into him again.

Light struggles to regain control on his rational thinking. He struggles to fight against the darkness that was consuming his heart. The heart were darker and darker emotions come to sit down on as the minutes pass on.

He promise to himself right there and then that he will have his justice server cold. That he would make this world a safer place to live. For children like him, who was innocent in this world, but brought before something that most people won't be able to cope with.

Ten years had passed since the eight year old Light had made the promise.

Ten painful years that felt like it would never end, and Light is sure as hell the pain would never pass. Would never end. That he would always hear his mother and father last breath, see them struggle to stay in the world of the living.

Light has changed from a smart eight year old, who was friendly and full of trust to an eighteen year old genius who was a calculated manipulator. Anti-social, even with his fan club full of men and women who lust after the perfect brunet.

You couldn't see the true person. Who Light really was behind the mask of begin the perfect son, perfect schooler. He seems perfect but then again, no one knows his past no one knows him.

No one could see true the masked he wore every day. He didn't even realise he was on mass destructions. And there was no-one to save him, or was there?

Light was on his way home from Tokyo University, it was a peaceful day in most senses, the sun was just setting.

Light was looking at the ground when he saw a black notebook. He went to pick it up, when he turned it around, he saw the words "Death Note" writing onto it.

Light open the book, the first page was midnight black, with white writing. There stands the rules of the Death Note. Only 2 rules was staged to Light. At the first number there stood whoever name is writing in this book will die, if the person who write the name has the face of the person they want to kill in mind. So no one with the same name would die. Secondly there stood that the person would die within 40 seconds after his name was written. – Death if not specified would be of a heart attack.

Light looked at the book wondering if this would be the way he would make the world a safer place to live in?

Light places the notebook in his bag and continued home words, to were his "family" awaits him. Lights features turned into a scowl. They would never be his family they will never replace his true family. The family he lost in the pit of that hellish night.

Light shook his head quickly trying to get rid of those images. His masked is back on within a second. He will not talk about what happened that night, no one needs to know the truth.

He stops outside the place he lives he can hear his younger sister Sayu's voice, she was happy as always.

He opens the door and steps into the house. He greeted everyone with a fake masked on, making everyone believe he is happy, while in truth he was dying on the inside.

His "father" was the chief at the police department. Light gave them a last smile before he moves up into his room, he locks the door.

He takes the notebook out, staring at it, quite a while, not knowing if it would work.

But the faces of the people who ruined his live, pops into his head up. Light gave a soft choke sound off, wishing the images would go away.

He opens the book and put his pen down on the empty pages.


	3. Chapter 3

Light fight to get his emotions under control again. His hands are over his ears, like he is hearing noises no one else is hearing. His breathing is raged.

The faces that ruined his live, keeps playing through his mind. He can see their sadistic smiles. His mother and fathers faces when they died. His younger sister who he hid in his closet, she was at least not harmed.

He took the raping and the death of his parents badly. Who wouldn't? But then his live made a drastic turn for the worst yet again. Now he is in a family where his sister and he get abused very day. He is raped every night his father is home from work, to save his sister from his crazy adoptive father.

He wants his live to change, and this time there looks like he would get that change. He can change the world for the better good. Everyone can be save again. But would he be able to do it?

Would it be worth it?

Wouldn't this make me a murderer? Was Light's last thought before the first name that sprung to his head was his mother's killer, Jonny Boy.

For halve an hour he wrote who was in his house that night ten years ago. Then he place the notebook in a secret compartment in his drawer and went to bed.

He slept relatively peace full knowing they will never be able to hurt anyone else again. They are gone for good now. They may have died of heart attacks but they are dead and that is all that mattered to Light.

The next morning, his father was already out to work, and Light had already wrote a few more names into the Dead Note. He decided he will only kill murderers and rapist, he will not kill someone innocent no matter what.

He only want those people out of the world. Them and corrupt police men. Light went through his normal school day. And then he went home. He kept to himself and didn't talk to anyone, unless he was spoken to. Not out of the normal behaviour from him.

Light walked back home faster than normal, he want to go and write more names in the Death Note.

When he got home, he saw his father is back, and he gave the man a forced smile. He can only hope he would leave for the evening as well. He saw that the man was drinking whiskey, and he feel all of his hope vanishing…

He know that he was going to get it again, that evening, like many before…


	4. Chapter 4

Light went to his room, locking the door to keep people out. He knows the lock door would do him no good, but at least he felt a little bit safer knowing he would be alerted when his father would come into the room.

Light wrote six more names in the death note. This time it was rapist only, no murders he killed that morning six murders. He was just done writing the last name when he hears his door handle begin moved, he quickly hid the book again, and let it looks like he was busy with his school work. He was learning for the national exams.

His father finally got the door unlock, Light gave an shudder he knows he is in for it tonight. He comes into the room, he just hope he would be able to take it again tonight, hope he would survive until tomorrow, hope he won't kill himself.

Light was roughly grabbed and forced down on the bed, he struggle to get free, but he knows he would rather take the raping than let this man force himself on her.

"Stay still, if you don't I would go and take your sister forcefully." He growled out. Lights movement is stilled. His father stripped him down to his birthday suit and then followed self. He was dragged into a rough kiss. And then come the searing pain from begin trusted into without any preparation or lube. Light gave a pained whimpered. He knows if he screams the man above him would gave him ten times more pain to deal with.

He feels the splitting pain of begin trusted in so hard. The feeling of feel like he would be split in halve. Light bites his shoulder to keep the screams inside him. To not disturb his mother and sister. They didn't know what happens every time there lovely father and husband was home for the night. They didn't know of Lights pain, and he isn't going to allow them to hear it.

It was embarrassing as it is, he doesn't want sympathy. He want to be left alone, but that won't happen now would it.

He would make sure that everyone that hurts innocent people are dead, they won't survive. He would make sure of it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his father's hot seed shot into his body, burning the torn flesh and abused hole. But his father didn't pulled out like he hope he would, he start again. There were now tears running down Light's face, he hate to show weakness, but hell this hurt.

After the second time his father stood up, pull up his pants and left the room. Leaving Light alone in his cum and Light's own blood. Leaving him broken more every time he does this to him.

Light managed to get up, and start to clean up his room and himself. He winced in pain, how he hated that man, but he can't kill him just jet. To close to home, it would be easy to figure then out that he was most likely the killer.

He would figure something out in due time. But for now he need to get ready for the day and get some aspirins. He got what he needed and took another shower, trying to get rid of this dirty feeling. He scrub himself until his flesh is cleaned.

At the police department the task force under chief Yagmai's was busy working on the killings of this people that Light was busy killing. They decided to get the help of the world's best detective L.

The got in contact with him and they start to work together all was it only over a laptop.

Light trudge home. He hope for the seven hells that his father won't be home today. That he would be left alone. When he got home, he got what he wished for. His father wasn't home. His mother was still at work and his sister should stll be at school. He decided he didn't want to go to school today so skipped and only waited until everyone left the house. He went back to his room and open his computer and hacked into the police files.

He saw that they suspected a high school student. He wasn't going to do anything about it. Just make a tape and send it to the police HQ.

He start working on the tape, making sure they won't figure out it is him on the tape. Just a voice and the word Kira spelled out. He chose that name, because that is what he is a killer. He didn't like it to kill and he felt guilty for taking those people away from their family's but it is better for them to be dead.

If it is the only way he got to make sure. They won't hurt anyone anymore. Then so be it.

 **Hey everyone. I want to say thank you for the reviews so far, and I hope I can do up to your expectations. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Light's P.O.V**

I wrote more names while I was supposed to be at school, but it wasn't the first time I would have slipped so I called a head and pretended to be my father, I told them I was sick and wouldn't be in for school the day. The next day I would be back at school, and it would be like nothing had happened.

I didn't really care how those people died I just wanted them dead. But after I wrote those names I felt sick. I run to the bathroom and vomited my guts out.

I guess I deserved this, I am no better than those murderers. I wonder what would happen if I wrote my own name in the book. Would it kill me? Suddenly my laptop flashed a little bit, I looked at it curiously. I wonder what is going on.

Suddenly L's name stand on my screen, I then realise I was still in on the police records and that they must have found my video I send.

I listing to what the world's greatest detective had to say about everything. I actually made a few things clear in the tape about who I am, but not too much so that they can say it is me.

He starts to talk.

"Well it is clear we are dealing with a traumatized student. Most likely his/her parents were murdered and he/she was raped when he/she was young. This person is defiantly only trying to find closer. And what we heard from the tape this person feels guilty about the murders but feels like it is the only way to get justice." L said.

He droned on and on. And I just spaced out for a while. I don't normally space out, but I don't know what else I really want him to hear. He would figure out it is me, and then maybe I would find peach after I was electrocuted to death, for this murders.

I really hope he would find me, but I can't kill myself, if I was convicted for this murders, my sister will probably be save, because I can write down everything he did to me. There is actually a lot of evidence in my room, since I put a camera up in my own room. Every time he comes in beat the shit out of me and then rape me was on that camera, I deleted everything else on it, only hold that tapes.

And that is how I hope to get out of this. My own suicide mission a person can say. But I long for death. Nothing else, I only want to rest for the rest of my live. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up with.

 **L's P.O.V**

I can't say what this person does to get justice is right. But after I listing to that tape I am 100% sure that he/she only needs someone to help them through a rough childhood. This person already lost this game, I am sure of it.

He lost it before it even started, I know realise he wants to be caught, he wants to die. But why? And how does he kill so many people, without even begin there?

I sat in my normal crouch and eating cake. Suddenly Watari put a stack of papers down next to me. It was a list of people who could have access to the police records. The first one to my surprise on the top was the papers of Light Yagmai.

I took his papers and start to read through it. I read what happened ten years back with him and his younger sister. I read of the violence of his parents death and his rape. The medical and police reports. How he hid his five year old sister and tried protecting her. How badly beaten he was.

And then came the phycologist report. It went on from how he was a friendly eight year old genius who had trust in people, to an anti-social eighteen year old. His school reports show he is number one in all his classes and that he is the smartest teen on campus. He is busy with two majors, that showed he wants to be kept as busy as he can be.

I re-read the case file. I wonder if he could be Kira, he can hack in to the police's records easily with this that his adoptive father was the chief of police. And he was smart, too smart for his own good, but then again, who wasn't really?

I start working on the other files, but not one caught my eye again. Not one other than Light Yagami's file look like they could be this killer.

I decided it is time to make my face know to the world to see what would happen. Suddenly there came an email trough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Light's P.O.V.**

I am already tired of this game, and it didn't even start. I didn't write names fore out. I didn't want to. I only want to send a message out. Help some victims find closer. But it didn't help me, to tell the truth I felt sick to my stomach.

I want to write my adoptive fathers name in the book, but I know that I would be caught to soon if I did that.

On the one hand I want to be caught and killed but on the other hand I want to help as much as possible victims. I know the only reason I feel guilty is because there murders lay on my hands. I felt sick again and run to the bathroom to vomit again.

I really just want to end my own life, but what about my sister? She is innocent I can't end hers, to protected her.

How messed up everything is. I suddenly just broke down and cried, I cried until my whole body gave in, I am truly a messed up person. I know that, and I cried again.

I then dried my tears and send an email to the police from a fake account that is untraceable. I just told them that L is right. He is right in everything and that I hope he would caught me. He would do the whole world a favour.

I then slowly cried myself to sleep. My whole body hurt but I really just can't care anymore.

 **L's P.O.V.**

I looked at the email.

Subject: Your right.

Your right L, I am a teenager, with a passed but this is the only way that the victims and me can get closer, I know my justice sense isn't write, but I don't care anymore.

It doesn't matter to me, if you catch me and then kill me. You would actually do me a favour.

Kira.

I wonder why he wants so badly to be killed. My eyes fall on Light Yagami's file. My guts tells me he is Kira, but if he is would I really turn him in? I can hear the remorse in his stuff, I wonder if he really feels guilty.

I call Watari to put cameras up in Light's room and house, we would do this so that no one will know about the cameras. He said he would do it the following day when everyone was out. It was also the night that the task force would go home. I want to see what goes on in that house.

I then realise I have no idea what Light looks like, they didn't included a photo of him, so I went on the internet and search him, when I got the photo I was shock still.

He was a very beautiful teenager, he was neatly dressed his hair that is brunet was perfectly placed not a single strand out of place, but his caramel eyes were sad and empty, it was as if he didn't knew this picture was taken, and I search for more.

I saw a few where I can see he wore the perfect masked. I then realise he isn't a happy teenager, he was depressed and in desperate need of help.

I wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of his. Wait did I just say pretty?

 **Light's P.O.V.**

I slept through the rest of the day and evening, my mother at least left me alone to sleep, she thought I had exam stress. I just went along with that, I really don't want to worry her. She is always good to me, but I can't let her get hurt because I don't want to get hurt anymore.

Flashback:

A nine year old Light lay on his new bed at his adoptive parents house, he was slightly scared the man that adopted him had looked at him with the look on his face that the boy had when he raped him. And that scared him.

His sister, Sayu, was now five. The father treated her friendly. There new mother had hug both of them tightly and then went and bought them ice cream. Light isn't sure what to make of her. But he liked her.

That night was a different story he knew immediately when Soichiro walked into the room that he would be hurt. He was right, he didn't knew why he was hated, he just knew he was hated. He was told he was a whore. Dirt that now one would love him.

And I start to believe it. How I hate that man, since he came into my room and raped me. He laughed when I screamed in pain, he quickly shut me up and then hit me, every time I would come near screaming.

He told me if I told anyone he would hurt my sister and adoptive mother. So I did what he said I still didn't went without a struggle I just didn't showed my pain anymore. Even when it started to eat away on me.

Flashback end

I felt sick again, when my memories pop up, but at least I didn't have to vomit again. I just felt nauseous. So I went to get a glass of water.

How I wish I could rather have stayed in my room and not hear that my father would be home the next evening.

I suddenly had the urge to cut myself, and let myself pump dry. But I know if I do that, that Sayu would be in trouble. Then she would have to deal with Soichiro. And that is something I really don't want, she is my little sister and I should protected her.

My hand was trembling when I got the glass. I quickly put it down in fear of letting it fall. Mother might not have a problem with it but father would have. I steadied my breathing and then got the glass again, filling it up with water.

I drank the cold water, feeling how it was cooling down my inside that felt like burning up. I know it was fear that let me feel this way. I also know I won't be able to sleep much that night in fear for tomorrow.

It was almost dinner time, so I went back upstairs to take a quick shower. I was just finished with my shower when mother called us down for dinner.

I ate about halve of the food when I couldn't stomach anymore. I know now that mother is worried about me, since I slept through most of the day. So I did the most natural thing and told her it was only exam stress and that I would be fine, tomorrow again, I just need a good night sleep.

How I wish for a good night sleep, I know I wouldn't get. But tomorrow I would just have to put up a fake smile and let the world think I am fine, hopefully he wouldn't stay the rest of the week. Hopefully he wouldn't stay tomorrow night. But I know luck was never in my favour and that I just should deal with it, even if it is hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**L's P.O.V.**

Watari just finished putting the cameras and bugs in the Yagami household. Light just stepped into the house. I glanced that the clock and see that Light is way too early at home, but then I notice he doesn't look well. He is extremely pail.

I wonder what is wrong with him. He slowly went up the stairs and to his room. His movement was sluggish, not something you would expect from him. He flopped down on his bed and just lay there. His body shook a little bit and then the tears start to fall.

I just stare at him for a while wondering what is going through his head. Suddenly he runs to the bathroom and hid there, I move to the cameras that was in the bathroom as well.

He was rocking back and forth muttering under his breath the whole time. I saw him calm down and then he left the bathroom walked back to his bed. He laid down and fall asleep.

He slept for about four hours then he started to scream and cry in his sleep. I suddenly felt a pang of hurt in my chest and I know I care about the boy more than I should.

Suddenly I saw Light sat up gasping for breath. He calms down a little bit and then stands up. He took out a black notebook and starts to write in it. He looked bored.

I got some more cake. I looked at my watch and saw it was time for chief Yagami to arrive at his house.

I never though how much I would hate someone when I saw what he did to Light.

Light had locked his bedroom door when he got home. His mother and sister wasn't home yet. Soichiro picked his locked. Light looked at the door terrified. He hid his notebook and moved to the bathroom and sit down with his back against the door. His father glance around the room not seeing his son, moved to the bathroom.

He forced the room open, Light had moved into a corner. He looked absolutely terrified. I felt a horrified feeling come up in my stomach.

Soichiro grabbed Light, forcing him to his feet, he struggle to get away from his father. When he was suddenly slap so hard his cheek bruised on contact.

"Remember what I told you. Now strip!" Soichiro said. I hear the over the bugs in the house. Light looked so scared but did as he was told.

I stare at the screen in shocked at what Soichiro did to his adoptive son. It was half an hour later now. Light was laying on his bed holding his stomach, crying softly. Cum was seeping out of his hole. He grimed when he stand up and moved to go and take a shower.

I called Watari and asked him to get me chief Yagami's number. He got it. I called him I told him I had a suspect in the Kira's case.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Graphic rape and some swearing. Child abuse, and self-harm  
A/N: If I get a shitty review about this chapter, this is what I do with it: ignore. **

**Light's P.O.V.**

I move back into the house, I skipped another day of school. Not that it matters much, not like anyone really cares about me. So why should I go? It isn't like I have any friends, get picked on a lot just because I am smarter than most of the other teens…

I hate my live so much. I wish I can die.

I locked my bedroom door, and flopped down on my bed. I feel so tired. I really wish everything can be different. I wish my parents never had to die.

I feel the tears starting to build up again. My body shook with sobs. Then came the tears. I don't want to cry. I wish I was stronger. I wish I had the guts to fight back against my father. I wish I don't want to kill every criminal. I wish my live was different. I just want someone to love and care for me. And I want to return that feeling.

But I don't know how to love. The only feeling I know is hate, depression, and sadness. The last time I was truly happy was years ago. Ten years to be accurate. But it doesn't matter anymore. I just have to protected Suya to the best of my abilities.

And admit to myself the world would never really be a better place even if I managed to kill every criminal. The world would still be rotten. Nothing good will come of anything.

I run to the bathroom feeling sick to my stomach. I mutter under my breath something stupid. How much I hate myself sometimes. After a while I don't feel sick anymore and move back to my room. My eyes are red and puffy from all the crying.

I lay down on my bed and was fast asleep in mere seconds.

I woke up gasping for breath, my cheeks were wet with tears. I gather my emotions as fast as I can. I stood up and walked to my desk, taking out the death note. I start to write more criminals names into it.

I think this would be the last time I write in the death note. I am going to burn it tomorrow. Suddenly my door knob start to move. I know it was my "father" how I hate that man. I feel fear run up my spin. I hide the notebook and run to the bathroom. I tried to keep him out with my body weight. But he is still older than me and stronger.

He easily forced the door open. I moved into a corner. Trying to stay as far as possible from him. He isn't supposed to be here. He wasn't expected until tonight. Why is he here? The fear is slowly consuming me.

I tried to hide the fear but I know he can see it. He can see straight through my masked. He knows how to get me screaming and crying of pain.

He roughly grabbed my arm. I whimper in pain. I tried to pull free. Suddenly I feel his hand connect with my face. Hard. I can feel the bruise that is busy to form.

"Remember what I told you. Now stripped." He commanded.

More tears fall down my face, but I did what he told me to do. I can't let him hurt Suya. She is my little sister. And I promised to protect her. No matter what. She is the only one I really love.

Suddenly I was forced down on the bed. He ties my wrist to my head board. Tight. I can't move my hands. Suddenly I scream in pain, when he roughly pushed himself into me. I can feel myself ripped open form the inside out. I was crying and screaming with the pain.

Suddenly I feel him realise into me. It force a harder screaming to tore from my lips. His seed burns my inside.

He pulls out, untie me and then left me alone in the room. Like nothing had happen. I grimed when I felt his cum coming out of my abused hole. How much I hate him.

I stand up, but a soft groan come from my throat. My whole body is sore. I limped to the bathroom, to take a shower. To get the feeling of him inside me, of me. To get rid of the dirty feeling. The feeling I know I never really got free off.

I open the warm tapped to its maxed. I don't care if it burns me. I need to get rid of the feeling. I don't want to feel this way. I scrubbed myself until my skin is a dark pink colour, thanks to the heat and scrubbing. At least I smell like myself again.

It isn't much, but at least, his sent isn't on me anymore. More tears fall from my face. I want to get rid of this feelings. I want to live a normal live.

I close the tap, stepped out and open the cabin, I saw my pocket knife. I move back into the shower. I turn the water on again, warm as far as possible. I sank to the floor. I was just me and the knife now. It isn't the first time I have cut myself, and it isn't my last time. I cut to keep me grounded. To help me survive. I don't have much else I can do to try and be normal.

The metal gleam in the light. I place the cold blade that was slowly warming up thanks to the heat in the shower against my wrist. I made a small but deep cut. I feel the relieve from the cut. The blood that pores out.

I wonder how it would feel to die. This wonderful feeling of blood pumping out of your body. Slowly loosing conscious. Nothing to worry about. I wonder how that would feel.

I made more cuts on my arms. Some was long and deep other was small and deep. But every cut was deep. Not one had cross my vein. I looked how the blood mixed with the water. A pink colour moved down the drain. I stay like this for a while. Slowly I cleaned my wrist in the warm water. And then turned the tab off and climbed out.

I dried off and then got dressed. I moved back to my room and looked at my bed. I stripped the bed and got new line out of the closet. I made my bed then. I through the old sheets in the hamper.

I sank down next to my bed.

 **L's P.O.V.**

Light Yagami was now sitting next to his bed after he had shower for an hour striated. I saw how he cut himself. I saw his tears. But I need more prove to arrested his father, since the cameras in the household, wasn't really allowed.

I need to get the children out of there. I looked through the daughter file and saw that she was a very good in dance and music. I can arrange that she can go and study at a dance academy in England.

As for Light himself, I have the feeling that he is Kira. So I have to get him here to HQ. But first I want to talked to him, face to face. His file says that he is a tennis champion in junior high. So that is that, that's how I can helped him.

Watari got me Chief Yagami's number. I glared at it for a good few seconds. Then I called him, and told him that I got a lead in the investigation, and want the team to get to HQ fast.

I will go tomorrow to Light's school, and talked to him. I am not going to arrest him if he is Kira. I am going to get him helped. The helped that he needs. He is just a traumatized child who is trying to get even with this world.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**L's P.O.V.**

I was still mad as hell. I can't believe someone would do that to their own children. I glance at the screen again, Light was still in his room. His body shook with sobs, he is so far broken.

I wonder if it would even be possible to put the pieces back together. Or if is he doomed to forever live with this fear for the world in him.

I wonder if he would heal under lots of love. His father did come in, and I formed this theory if the person who is Kira, wasn't maybe a misused abused teenager, who wants to get even with the world.

Chief Yagami paled so quickly it was quite funny. I just pretended as if I didn't seen anything. But I will get Light away from this monster. Suya had already got the inviting to Dancing for Live School in England, and I am sure she would go. She loves dance and music after all. I made sure it was a full scholarship and that she would have a place to stay for free.

-Time skip-  
Next morning

I saw Light wake up, rubbing his already irritated eyes. I can see he is close to a mental break down. He gets ready for the day. After taking a hot shower like the day before with his razor. He didn't even cry when he cuts himself.

I sighed softly. I decided to wait and see if he is going to skip school again today. I already had enrolled at his school, but really I am not going to show up if he isn't going to be there. I mentally face palmed I sound like some creepy stalker dude.

After waiting for two hours after he left, I decide he isn't going to skip school again. I called Watari and then I am set off to his school.

I made sure I am in all his classes. When I got there I had Science with him. I walked to the classroom, not really caring what is going on in there. I notice that Light sit in the back row next to a window and there was a seat open next to him.

The teacher introduces me as Ryuzaki, Light didn't even looked up. She said I could go sit anywhere I want, so I moved to the back and sat down next to Light. He looked up slightly; his eyes were a beautiful caramel brown. I could see the sadness and despair in his eyes. I didn't say anything at that moment, and decided to talk to him after class.

After 45 minutes of class the bell rang and we were dismissed. Light grabbed his bag and made a bee-line out of class. I followed suit.

He was at the corner, just staring down the street. I wonder if he normally loos concentration like this. I walked up to him.

When I place my hand on his shoulder he almost jumped ten foot into the air. His face was pail and sick like.

"I have something to tell you. Come with me." I made sure to keep my voice command like. I know it is the only way he would listing to what I have to say.

I saw the fear in his eyes and in everything I want to take that away from him. But at the moment it was not possible.

We walked silently to a coffee shop. I notice how he keeps his eyes on his shoes. I know he is probably scared.

"Calm down please I won't hurt you. I want to help you. Let me helped you please." My voice had a soft begging sound to it.

His eyes lost a little bit of the fear that was once in it, but was now replaced with confusion.

I made our way over to a table at the coffee shop. Light was twiddling with his thumbs in his lap.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"I know you are Kira. I am L." L began. Light looked up at him. "I am Kira." The words were soft full of remorse.

"I want to help you Light Yagami. I know what your father has been doing to you. I saw what he did to you." L made sure to keep his voice gently now. Not one of them is playing any games.

A silent tear fell down Light's face. L gently reaches his hand out and whipped the tear away. Light's body was tense when he did that.

"Hush now, I can get you to safety. I understand why you did that, why you killed them. But it is not the right way to go through the situation. Let me helped you."

Light only nodded his head. To ashamed to really speak. Why would the world's greatest detective want to help him? He is nothing but a whore to his father and sometimes to his father's friends. So way would he want to help him?

"Come Light." Light stood up and walked outside with L. When they got outside a Limo was waiting for them. L opened the door for Light, so that he could climb in. Light did what was silently asked from him. L got in after him.

Light tried not to show how nervous he really was; he kept his eyes trained on the floor, staring at the matt.

L kept his eyes on Light, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. After riding for ten minutes where they at the HQ. Light was tensed up.

"Light, come." I held my hand out to him when I climbed out. The fear is back in his eyes multiplied by ten.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

They walked silently into the HQ. L opens all the security doors for Light. Yagami-san was already in the building waiting for them in the investigation room. Watari had contacted him.

When they got to the investigation floor, the atmosphere changed so fast it was quit scary.

"Why is my son here, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked angrily. "I have reason to believe that you abuse your son." L said in a dangerous low voice.

Light was standing at the door next to Watari. Light's body was tensed and it is clear that he is scared to death about what is going on. Watari had a sad looked in his eyes.

When it looked like there was a full blown fight going to break out between L and Soichiro, Watari had gently pulled Light against his chest, blocking the fight from reaching his hears, and stopping him from seeing more violence.

"What do you mean, I would never abuse Light!" Soichiro nearly screamed. L was perfectly calm. "I have proof that you raped your son."

Soichiro moved to puns L but L just stopped him perfectly in his tracks. "If you don't leave at once, and go self to the police and give yourself up, I will make your live a living hell. And that is a promise that I won't break." L's voice had turned deadly. So deadly.

"So you want the wore just for yourself. I bet you just want a fuck buddie." Soichiro suddenly started to taunt L.

Before he could do anything else Soichiro was placed under arrest by L himself. Marched down to the holding cells. Soichiro was screaming curses at L and Light the whole time he was led away.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Light was still standing next to Watari. His eyes were trained on his shoes.

Watari sighed softly. He gently led Light to the kitchen and then pushed him down in one of the chairs. Light wasn't reacting to anything around him. His eyes had a glossy looked to them. It looked as if he was far away from the room.

While they waited for L, Watari started to make some tea. He pours a steaming cup of tea for Light and added two cubes of sugar, to get a reaction out of him that is.

Watari gently places the cup before Light. Still there was no reacting out of him. "Light." Watari said softly. Light looked up startled a little bit.

"Drink your tea." Watari said. Light looked at the cup and then back up at Watari. "Come on, drink up." Light took the cup and carefully took a sip of the tea. His face scrounge up a little bit at the tasted. "T-Thank you." Light murmured out. His eyes were again down casted.

"You have nothing to say thank you about." Watari replied softly. He looked sadly at the teen in front of him. Light made a wrong chose and he showed remorse for his choice. And his whole life he got punishment for his choice. So why should he still saver when there was nothing in it.

Watari turned back to the cupboards and take out two pills a green one and a small white one. The green one was calming medicine and the white one was a sleeping pill. He had also monitor the video feet so he knows Light hadn't had a proper night of sleep in days.

He handed the pills to Light. Light looked at them and back at him. "Drink it, you need to sleep, in the morning everything would looked better and clearer." Watari mummer to Light. Light looked at the pills again and then drank them.

Watari waited until he finished his tea and an apple. Watari then toked Light to his room. There were silence between the two. Watari walked to the closet and toked out some sleepwear for Light. He showed Light to the bathroom after giving him the close to wear.

Light came out five minutes later completely dressed in black sleepwear. Light was playing with the hem of the clothing. Watari gave another smile. "Come Light." He pulled the cover away and let Light climb in before tucking him into bed.

When Light's head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Watari gave a sad smile and then pulled the covers up to Light chin. He was walking back downstairs when L came back up. There was a frown on his face.

"What's wrong L? Watari asked. Worry laced his voice. "I can't understand how someone can hurt their children, and the child then turned into a killer." L said softly. He was so naïve sometimes.

They walked silently to the kitchen. In the kitchen Watari turned to L. "L you had to remember it was what the child saw his whole live. They don't know any better. Say for example we have boy A and boy B. Both boys lives in a nice neighbourhood. Mother and father earns a good salary. But Boy A's parents loved their child with all there hart, they don't do drugs, cheat on each other or smoke or drink. They give attention to their child. But Boy B's parents. They beat the boy up, smoke do drugs and so forth. Boy A knows the way to love someone because that is what he was taught the whole time, while boy B only knows abuse and how to hate. In this case Light became Kira, because he wanted someone to hear his plea for help, that he couldn't really scream out. If he told someone, and his father found out, his sister would get hurt. But by becoming Kira, his father can't hurt him, since he won't be home, and the people that hurt people like him, is killed." Watari explained to L.

L looked up at Watari. "I was actually talking about Soichiro, Light I understand, but I don't understand why anyone wants to hurt a child."

There were silence, L was thinking over what Watari had told him.

 **TBC**


End file.
